


summer breeze

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, as in blink and you miss it, asexual!malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a little uncertain when they’d first started this, Allison had worried that Malia would be uncomfortable with it, but Malia had assured them both that while she was asexual, she loved watching them together, loved seeing the genuine love and care and passion between them.  She loved cuddling up with them after, stroking their hair as they came down from their orgasms, soothing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer breeze

**Author's Note:**

> aromanticmalia on tumblr gave me the prompt: Maybe Malia/Allison/Lydia having a sleepy, cuddly Saturday morning?
> 
> I love femslash and I especially love poly femslash, so this is the result. 
> 
> link to post on tumblr: http://maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/post/122207106699/maybe-malia-allison-lydia-having-a-sleepy-cuddly

Allison woke to the sensation of soft, warm kisses against her shoulder.

She gave a soft, happy little hum, refusing to open her eyes. She was naked and she could feel the warmth of the morning sun over her bare skin, the sheets cool where they slid over her waist with a quiet rustle. She felt the firm warmth of Lydia pressed against her back, breasts against her spine as she pressed delicate little kisses over her shoulder and neck.

Slowly, Allison opened her eyes. They were in Lydia’s bedroom and through the French doors that opened out onto a small balcony, gorgeous summer morning sunshine filtered through the thin curtains, lighting up the room and spilling over the sheets, caressing their bare skin. 

Malia was in front of Allison, with just a corner of the sheet over her thighs and abdomen. Lydia tended to be a blanket hogger and at some point in the night, she’d wrapped herself up in it, leaving Allison and Malia with barely anything. It was a lot worse in the winter, but it was also an excuse to get all snuggled up with Malia to keep warm. The coyote was like her personal furnace sometimes. 

Malia was still asleep, face slack and peaceful, dark hair fanning over the pillow. It ruffled slightly with each of Allison’s quiet breaths, tickling Allison’s arm where her fingers were loosely locked with Malia’s. 

She still felt a little sticky from the night before. They’d cut out from the party early; Lydia’s mom was out and they had the house to themselves. Malia got settled, watching Allison and Lydia fuck. It had been a little uncertain when they’d first started this, Allison had worried that Malia would be uncomfortable with it, but Malia had assured them both that while she was asexual, she loved watching them together, loved seeing the genuine love and care and passion between them. She loved cuddling up with them after, stroking their hair as they came down from their orgasms, soothing them. Last night, Malia had kissed them both sweetly, wriggling until she could capture Allison in a cuddle sandwich with Lydia, and they’d drifted asleep like that.

Mostly, though, she just felt warm and comfortable, content. It was June and they’d graduated yesterday; they had the whole summer stretching out in front of them. In a couple of months, Lydia would move to Cambridge, Allison to Stanford, and Malia to Davis. But right here, right now, the summer was theirs.

Allison shifted slightly, looking at the clock; ten in the morning. It was quiet, for a Saturday; Lydia’s mom had already gone out and there was no sounds of traffic. The only sound disrupting the warm summer air was their own breaths and the occasional rustle of sheets.

Allison rolled onto her back, squinting her eyes in the light. She slid a hand into Malia’s hair, stroking slightly, cupping her jaw and sliding a thumb over her cheekbone until the coyote stirred. Brown eyes opened slowly, squinting at the initial assault of light before they adjusted, softening as she looked at Allison with a little smile.

“Hi,” she said softly.

Allison smiled. “Hi.”

Malia moved closer, throwing a leg over Allison’s hip and thighs, pinning her as she snuggled up. She shared a brief, gentle morning kiss with Lydia before tucking her head against Allison’s neck, her fingers finding Lydia’s. 

“You smell nice,” she rumbled.

Allison laughed softly. “Thanks?” 

“Like us,” Malia clarified. “You smell like us. S’good.”

Allison smiled, stroking her fingers in Malia’s hair. Lydia cuddled up on her other side, tangling their ankles together and tossing an arm over Allison’s waist, settling her hand on the small of Malia’s back. Lydia smiled, turning her head to press her lips against Lydia’s temple. 

Eventually, they’d have to get up, cook breakfast, go out, go home. But right here, right now, the summer was theirs and Allison was content to enjoy her Saturday cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Got a prompt? maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
